


满天星

by Efflor19



Category: CNOW RPF, Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen, IGICE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19





	满天星

《华丽冒险》的平行世界。  
我只是很想念他们。

L城郊区的山林里。

陈昭宇瘫在黄梓的怀里，疼得嘴唇都发白了。管力面不改色地清创、止血、缠好绷带，还是忍不住叹了口气：“忍一忍吧，止疼药我不多了，还得以备不时之需。”  
陈昭宇骂了一声就再也说不出话，但还是强迫自己咧了咧嘴示意没事。  
“笑比哭还难看。”在树上蹲着警戒的俞仕尧正好目睹了那一幕，忍不住撇了撇嘴，“陈昭宇你怎么回事啊你，你不是哥本哈根身轻如燕跳得很欢快吗，啊？怎么就被挠了一爪子伤成这个鬼样子啊。”  
“现在谁不得哥本哈根啊”，李海波从巨石上翻了个身坐起来，“我倒想吃海底捞呢，也没有啊。”  
“都什么时候了，”黄梓哭笑不得，“瑶瑶你还想着海底捞，小心教练揍你。”  
唐诗挥了挥手：“怎么会，最欠揍的可一直是你。”  
“关我什么事？我可是帅气可爱无敌迷人的——”  
“妈妈的大。”俞仕尧眼睛没停止过梭巡，耳朵和嘴却没闲着。  
“妈妈的大肚子大~”被黄梓扶起来的陈昭宇似乎缓过了气，嗓子有点沙哑，唱歌倒没怎么跑调——不过是这句本来就没什么调罢了。  
大家忍不住都笑起来，管力收拾好了急救箱，边拆着自己的步枪叹了口气：“也不知道老李他们什么时候能和我们汇合。”  
两天前，孟阳、李英杰、高飞麟、蒋宗在从另一路进入了山林，距离约定会合的时间只剩下三个小时了。  
“这有什么不知道的，”俞仕尧紧握着枪，眼睛却闪闪发亮，扭头冲伙伴们轻声地笑起来：“他们来了。”  
“IGice又聚在一起了。”


End file.
